


"Stay With Me"

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Three Ghosts, F/M, Missing Scene, Near Death, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 17 "'Stay With Me'"





	"Stay With Me"

**Author's Note:**

> The same scene as [Day 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888678), except longer, more intense, and from a different perspective.

Oliver was still alive. He was still breathing. That’s what Felicity forced herself to focus on as she and Dig brought him back to the Foundry, what she kept in the forefront of her mind as they tracked Barry down at the train station and brought him to the Foundry as well. Oliver was alive. He was breathing. His heart was beating. He may not have been okay, but hopefully, with Barry’s involvement, that would be a temporary state.

“Please save my friend,” she begged him when he regained consciousness a few minutes after they brought him to the Foundry, stepping between him and Oliver and, in her desperation and panic, ignoring his clear and obvious shock at discovering the identity of the Starling City vigilante so unexpectedly. It was killing her to just call Oliver a friend, but she couldn’t bring herself to- didn’t have the right to- call him anything else.

From behind her there came a sudden  _ thump _ , and the heart monitor they had Oliver hooked up to started squealing and beeping rapidly. Felicity whirled around and felt her heart seize up with fear. Oliver was seizing, thrashing against the table beneath him, and on the monitor that kept track of his heartbeat was nothing but a single flat line.

“Hold him!” Barry cried, leaping up from the chair he’d awoken in. Dig raced to Oliver’s side and put his hands on his shoulders, holding him down that way. When he continued to seize and thrash, Felicity held him down by his legs, using all of her strength to keep him still. All of her strength wasn’t much, but with Dig’s help, she managed.

“He’s not going to make it,” Dig declared in a voice tinged with panic, lifting a hand from Oliver’s shoulder for just a moment to feel for a pulse.

“He will,” Felicity insisted, clinging desperately to hope. "We just have to figure out what's in his system." She looked to Barry who, somewhere in all of the chaos, had moved to stand beside her.

“I-I-I usually only work on dead people,” he stammered.

“Barry!” Felicity prompted urgently.

“Alright, I can think of four possible diagnoses for what’s causing his body to react this way,” Barry said, snapping suddenly out of his panic. He reached around Dig to shine a light in Oliver’s eyes and corrected, “Make that three possible diagnoses.” He studied Oliver for another moment, then said, “Two.” To Dig, he said, “Start chest compressions.” Dig immediately did as he asked, clearly seeing the necessity of not wasting even a second. Barry moved behind Felicity and then around the end of the table, and when he returned to Dig’s side of the table he had a syringe in his hand.

“Can I just see his arm?” he asked. Dig moved out of the way as best he could while not ceasing the chest compressions. Felicity watched, still holding Oliver’s legs, as Barry drew a sample of his blood and studied it intently.

“Got it,” he declared. “He’s suffering from intravenous coagulation.”

“What?” Felicity asked.

“His blood is unnaturally clotting,” Barry explained. “It’s like maple syrup.”

“You can save him, right?” Felicity demanded, hearing the desperation in her voice and not caring. Barry shook his head slightly, apparently at a loss, then looked off into the distance, muttered, “Right,” and disappeared into the back of the room.

“Lucky you guys have a rat problem,” he said, reemerging a few seconds later with a box of rat poison in his hand.

“Are you kidding?” Dig shouted, realizing what it was that Barry intended to _do_ with the rat poison in the same instant that Felicity did but having a much different reaction to the idea. “That’ll kill him!”

“He dies if I don’t!” Barry declared, unmoved.

“Felicity,” Dig murmured, looking her in the eyes. She understood what he was saying- it was up to her to decide whether or not to let Barry take the risk.

“Do it,” she said firmly, addressing Barry.

“Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again,” he said, drawing the requisite amount into a syringe as he spoke. Coming around to Dig’s side of the table once again, he slowly and carefully injected the syringe’s contents into a vein in Oliver’s arm, and then they all watched him carefully, waiting for the moment the poison took effect while Dig continued with the chest compressions.

Felicity held tightly to Oliver’s hand with both of hers, and she swore she could _feel_ him slipping away, losing his tenuous grip on life. His eyes blinked open, though it was clear that he wasn’t _truly_ conscious, and he turned his head to look at something that none of the rest of them could see.

“He’s crashing,” Barry said helplessly, confirming Felicity’s fear. Dig was still doing chest compressions, but they were becoming more and more frantic and desperate as it went longer and longer without them working, his efforts weakening as he slowly started to give in to despair.

“Oliver, stay with me!” Felicity shouted as he reached for something that wasn’t there, desperate not to lose him, not now, not yet, hoping against hope that somehow her voice would call him back from the brink.

Then, suddenly, the heart monitor’s high-pitched, shrieking whine shifted back to a steady, rhythmic beeping as Oliver’s heart jolted back to life. Felicity felt herself collapse, resting her forehead against the cool metal of the table, still holding tightly to Oliver’s hand as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

“We did it,” Barry breathed, sounding shocked, like he couldn’t quite believe it.

“ _ You _ did it,” Felicity corrected, lifting her head from the table. She let go of Oliver’s hand to run around the table and envelop Barry in a rib-crushing hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered fervently. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost him.”


End file.
